1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hybrid vehicle and a method of controlling the same, and more particularly to a hybrid vehicle having a manual transmission and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Korean Patent Application Publication No. 2011-0119330 discloses a gearshift apparatus using a differential/planetary gear unit instead of a clutch, a method of controlling the same, and a vehicle using the same.
However, because the gearshift apparatus without employing a clutch uses a differential/planetary gear unit, it may cause a gear engagement loss of about 3% and fails to suggest a detailed measure for gear stages which can be newly connected when a manual transmission is gear-shifted.